Our Kind Of First Date
by NeverlandNat
Summary: Phil makes Dan walk to the movies with him in freezing cold weather. Dan is not too keen on this idea. Will it turn out better than Dan expected? Read and review please! Dan Howell, Phil Lester, danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, Phan, ONE SHOT! Rated T because of mild swearing and I like rating things T...


**Hey guys! So I'm home alone from school and I'm bored as hell. This is a result of that boredom. Kind of short, but hey. I'm getting really lazy with this, so here is my beautiful one shot.**

Dan's POV

Numb. My body is numb, but somehow I am walking. I'm freezing my ass off, and I choose to keep walking. Why? Because Phil decided it would be a good idea to go see a movie with me. And walk there... With me. Why didn't he choose to call a cab? Why didn't I make him? Why did I even agree to go anywhere in this cold? Oh yeah. Because I'd do anything for Phil. But he doesn't know that. If I had to walk on rusty nails, shards of glass, and legos for a billion miles just to see Phil smile, I'd do it without a second thought. But like I said, he doesn't know that. And he can't. Telling him would be like jumping into an erupting volcano; stupid.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Phil stepping right in front of me. I stop in my tracks to avoid running into him. I automatically look into his eyes. God, they're beautiful.

"Did you say something?" I ask. He smiles. Damn his heart melting smile.

"Just that you look really lost in thought. What's on your mind?" He steps beside me, closer than before. I take in his sweet scent.

"I'm just thinking about how fucking freezing I am because some insane friend of mine decided to drag me to to the movie theatre in this cold!" I mean, it wasn't a complete lie. Phil laughs.

"We're almost there. Just around this corner and we're there." Phil says. I still look unamused. "I'll buy you popcorn."

"Damn right you will!" I answer.

We continue to walk for just a little longer. Like Phil had told me, the movie theatre was right around the corner. When we stepped in, we indulged in the warmth of the building. We got into line to buy our tickets. We didn't have to wait for very long. It wasn't very crowded, which was to be expected considering it is a late Wednesday afternoon. After we buy pur tickets, we go get our snacks. Since we're bother very socially awkward, it took us a few minutes to decide who would have to actually order the food.

"Two large popcorns and two large cokes please." Phil awkwardly said. Jesus, Phil's adorable. Especially when he's awkward. Okay, Dan, get a grip on yourself. A man brought out the popcorn and soda. Phil took his and I took mine. "Thank you." Phil said to the man after he paid.

Phil and I walked into the dark theatre and looked around. There were only a few people in the whole theatre. I let Phil pick our seats. He picked the seats in a far back row. He likes sitting far back rather than up close. He likes seeing the whole screen. When we're sitting, I look over at him. The bright screen is illuminating his face in the darkness. He's closer to me than I anticipated, but I like it. He looks over at me and smiles his dashing smile. I can't help but smile back. I feel like that should be some sort of law. When Phil smiles at you, you must smile back. It's almost impossible not to, anyways. The lights dimmed even further and we sat back, looking at the opening credits of the movie.

X

We have been watching the movie for about an hour when I got distracted. I turned my head to look at Phil. He was looking straight ahead, fully entranced by the movie. He was leaning back, eyes open, arms on arm rest. He looked so relaxed, but so concentrated. He shifted in his seat. I quickly snapped my head forward, hoping he didn't catch me staring. Without moving my head, I peak out of the corner of my eye to look at him. He's still again and focusing on the movie.

My mind won't stop with thoughts of Phil. The way his eyes always sparkle. The way his lips curve into a playful smile. The way his dark hair falls slightly over his eyes. The way he listens to me. The way he talks to me. The way he cares for me. I wonder what he'd do right now if I just...

I hesitantly grabbed his hand in mine. He turned his head so we were looking at each other. He looked down at our hands and then back at my eyes. I blushed furiously as he grinned. He repositioned our hands so our fingers fit together perfectly. I scooted closer to him and we both turned back towards the movie, more comfortable than before. A little bit later, I feel his eyes on me. I turn and smile at him. He looks at my lips, then my eyes. I understand what he means.

We lean in at the same time. Slowly, our lips press together. At first, I pull away in shock. We look at each other and quickly connect our lips again. My hand cups his cheek, bringing him closer. His arm goes over the arm rest and rests on my hip. My heart is pounding so hard that I'm certain Phil can hear it. Hell, I'm certain the whole theatre can feel it as if it's a giant earthquake. I feel dizzy, but perfectly fine at the same time. Better than perfectly fine. My skin is burning and my insides are melting. His tongue slips into my mouth, intensifying our kiss. Our lips move together like one well oiled machine. I never want this feeling to end.

By the time we pull away, the ending credits are rolling on the screen and the lights are slowly coming back up. Phil looks deep into my eyes, smiling from ear to ear. His face is paler than it usually is. As always, I smile right back at him. We stand up, hands still in each others. My heart is still beating a million times a second.

"Hey Phil?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"What does this mean for us? I mean did you only respond because you felt forced? If you did, I'm really sorry. And don't feel bad. We can just forget it."

"What if I don't want to forget?" Phil asks. I smile and bite my lip. He leans in again and pecks my lips on more time. "Would you like to be my boyfriend?" Phil's asks, shyly looking at his feet. I giggle.

"I would love to."

**Sorry this is short. I think it's cute though. Please review! Thank you! **


End file.
